This invention relates to scrapers. More specifically, this invention relates to a scraper with a blade that is both height adjustable and tiltable.
Towed scrapers have been utilized for many years to cut top layers of soil in order to excavate waterways and the like. When making a waterway great care is exhibited to ensure the bottom surface is level. When the bottom surface is angled or curved a bottom base point is formed. Water pressure then acts on this bottom base point to form undesired crevices in the waterway.
A typical scraper can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,428 to Laudick et al., a reference that is incorporated herein. While current scrapers such as the scraper taught by Laudick are used to scrape soil from the earth, problems remain. Specifically, while the height of the blade may be adjusted for different grades of cuts, oftentimes the angle of the blade needs to be tilted to provide more aggressive cuts. Further, a controller needs to be able to control the blade and provide information regarding the blade to provide more precision during the scraping process.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a scraper with a tiltable blade.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scraper that provides enhanced scraping abilities allowing more precise excavating to occur.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.